1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a machine for manufacturing consumable goods containers, the obvious aim of which lies in allowing the manufacture of containers in series which are subsequently filled with consumable goods, such as infusions, medicines, etc. and then the container previously filled with the consumable goods is closed.
This invention is applied in the industry dedicated to the manufacture of containers, specifically the industry dedicated to the manufacture of machines for manufacturing containers that simultaneously fill the container being manufactured and then make it watertight.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of containers intended to be used as consumable goods containers, as well as applicable machines to manufacture them.
However, there is no invention that, although it has the same objective, has a much quicker manufacturing process, is able to generate numerous containers simultaneously which, at the same time, can have different shapes and is able to manufacture the containers in accordance with the inclusion of the pertinent molding and cutting matrixes that form a part of the machine itself.
The machine for manufacturing consumable goods containers proposed by the present invention has a structural unit which unites in one invention only the processes of filling the container with consumable goods of a container previously shaped, as well as the closing and stamping of the previously manufactured and filled container, thus carrying out a continuous and synchronized manufacturing process.
More specifically, the machine for manufacturing consumable goods containers comprise a frame, chassis or structure in which four modules are housed. Two of these modules are intended for supply and providing the raw materials for shaping the container in two halves and providing the appropriate means for creating the shape with heat and pressure. Another module is a dosage module containing the consumable goods and the means for its dosage and filling in one of the two halves of the manufactured container. Lastly, there is a cutting module with suitable means for carrying out the sealing by means of welding the two halves, as well as for final stamping of the container.
The raw materials used for shaping supplied by the two previously mentioned supply modules may be thermoplastic in the form of reels with a variable band width.